blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Yahiko
Information Known by other worlds as "The Bow of Tsukuyomi", "The Phantasm Dragon", and most famously one of the "4 Knights of the Reaper", this astral dragon came to the BlazBlue universe after sensing dangerous amounts of terrible energy. Seeing the collection of worlds, he decides to observe for now. Appearance Yahiko appears as a boy in his late teens-early 20s. He has long white hair that he wears in a ponytail, fair pale skin, pink eyes with slit pupils, blue polished fingernails and toenails, and pointy ears. He wears a small black top that only covers his pecks, black fingerless gloves, and a black hakama. There is a strange star marking on his body as well, which came from his encounter with Phantom. An odd thing noted by several people is Yahiko's shadow, which, no matter how it's looked, resembles Nine. Later, it was revealed that Nine had used a spell that split her soul and put it inside him before putting him in his Embryo. During weeknights, as a geisha, he wears eye makeup, pink lipstick, and a purple kimono with star patterns on the ends of the sleeves. He is always barefooted. When hit by Amane's Astral Heat, Yahiko appears a small child, wearing nothing but an oversized long sleeved shirt and black leggings. Phantom appears over him as well. When hit by Relius's Astral Heat, Yahiko is shown chained to a bed, red in the face, panting, struggling to retain his sanity as his mind is bombarded with lewd, perverted, sexual thoughts and images. Special Pallette Swaps BlazBlue Pallette - Nine Guilty Gear Pallette - Baiken Persona 4 Arena Pallette - Chie Satonaka Under Night In-Birth Pallette - Akatsuki Anime Pallette - Kurumu Kurono Personality Yahiko is, at first, gentle, kind, and naive. He shows a genuine loving personality, similar to Celica. With his naïveté, however, he can be easily manipulated if not warned of who he's dealing with, and while he may be damn near impossible to anger, as a dragon, he has a very terrible temper that once triggered, can't be stopped. Regardless, he is the type to never let anyone down Powers & Abilities Despite having a drive, Yahiko doesn't focus on one particular aspect of his power, but rather utilize his 3 weapons and various powers. He's able to draw power from the very fabric of space, and he can confuse his opponents with his ability to avoid attacks with the power of illusion. He has inherited his mother's power to control the very nature around him, and is quick on the draw of a sword. He also shows to be able to use necromancy, a rare form of sorcery. He carries three weapons: Kaguya, a bamboo sword he made in his early years in the Military Academy. Doesn't inflict a lot of pain, but it serves well in jabbing and being an annoyance. Later, it was destroyed and was replaced by a katana he names "Kaguya-hime". Kaguya-hime is imbueded with moon energy and can cause rips in space with a technique he developed called "Kokū o Mezasu Michi". Tsuki no Shihai, a katana with an unknown creator, though, is known by many. It's dark blade is surrounded by a menacing red aura. It seems to be made to inflict as much pain as possible and some claim to hear the screams of dead souls when they held it, thus, it received a few names, such as "The Blade of Punishment" and "Key to the Underworld". After the events of BlazBlue, Yahiko takes up to find more info about where it came from, though, it wouldn't be until he found his way into Gensokyo before he learned more. As revealed by Patchouli, this blade was originally a normal sword made by a swordmaster, however, it was eventually lost in Yomi, the land of the dead and the abilities it's known for were thanks to Izanami-no-Mikoto tainting the blade. Only Yahiko has been able to wield it, as he is immune to the sanity degrading curse Izanami placed into it, so should anyone who isn't of his bloodline attempt to take it. His bow, Eirin, was named after and crafted by Eirin Yagokoro as a gift for the Tsuki family sometime before Yahiko's parents came to the world of BlazBlue. The bows tied on it symbolize Yahiko's parents and their undying love for him, while the bow itself symbolizes the strength of the family. It is one of the few things Yahiko cherishes. The arrows are made of moon energy and in it's Astral Heat form, the arrows become a giant spear. Finally, Yahiko can utilize magic in a similar fashion to Nine since she taught him. He has several spells of his own. Misc - Yahiko's birthday falls on the same day as his creator. - Despite being born in BlazBlue, his origins trace to another world. As such, he is not bound by the same rules as most of the others. Hinted in the Embryo he resided in throughout his childhood, his family's origins trace to a world filled with powerful yokai. - Like Nine, Yahiko has no drive rather he doesn't utilizes his in battle - During his days in the Military Academy, Yahiko would sometimes head out after curfew. Later, it was revealed he attended a night dancing class taught by Amane Nishiki. - Though an Astral Dragon, Yahiko has yet to show the ability to turn into a dragon. - Yahiko makes notable references to bullet hell games, such as Touhou, most notably, in his fights during his story, where he often uses magical bullets to keep his opponents on their toes. - The names of his sheath and bamboo sword reference Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan from Touhou 8: Imperishable Night - The names of his Distortion Drives, Exceed Accel, and Astral Heat reference songs from the Touhou series: • Luna Dial references the theme of Sakuya Izayoi, "Tsukidokei ~ Luna Dial" • Taketori Hishou references the theme of Kaguya Houraisan, "Taketori Hishou ~ Lunatic Princess" • Kyouki no Hitomi references the theme of Reisen Inaba Udongein, "Kyouki no Hitomi ~ Invisible Full Moon" • Shoujo Gensuo references the theme of Ran Yakumo, "Shoujo Gensuo ~ Necro-Fantasy" • Tsuki Made Todoke references the theme of Fujiwara no Mokou, "Tsuki Made Todoke, Fushi no Kemuri" • Voyage 1969 references the Stage 6 theme from Touhou 8: Imperishable Night - Yahiko's katana is a reference to Raven and his theme, "TSUKI NO SHIHAI", from Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- - Yahiko loves listening to UNDEAD CORPORATION. - His favorite food is sesame chicken with shio ramen. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Characters